Meet the Parents
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: AU. It's time to meet the parents Richard. Can he survive Trigon's wrath? One shot. Sequel to Study Session.


_Plot: AU. It's time to meet the parents Richard. Can he survive Trigon's wrath? One shot. Sequel to Study Session.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics. I will say this once.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was evening in Gotham City, and it was quite beautiful today too. The sky was a mixture of blue, purple, and orange, the colors clashing together. The sun was going down behind the mountains. A few stars began to appear in the sky. But it wasn't all that beautiful for one person…<p>

Richard Grayson was driving in his car, dressed up nicely, with his girlfriend, Raven, who also dressed up pretty nicely. It was a simple blue cinch dress with a red belt around her waist.

Richard's frame was shaking, whether in fear or just nervous or maybe both.

"Will you stop shaking?" He jumped at Raven's voice admonishing him.

Richard compelled to her orders, but that still didn't stop him from his shaking hands on the steering wheel.

Raven shook her head and sighed, she can practically feel the car vibrating.

"What?" Richard queried.

"You're scare" Raven said forthrightly.

"Me? Pfft. I'm not – does it look obvious?" Richard said, his tone quickly change bravery to panic.

Raven chuckled, sadly to him, she nodded her head. "There's nothing to be afraid."

"But, Raven, I don't I'm ready to meet your," he swallowed, his throat dry, "_to meet_ your parents."

"You've met them before," Raven said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but that's when I was half-naked and you were on my lap while we're _raunchily _making out!" he hissed at the remembrance at the reactions from her parents. He, then, added mournfully, "I didn't want my first meeting to end up like this!"

His car stopped in the driveway in front of her house, he placed his face in his hands. "Is it too late to bail out?"

Raven gave him a look. "You owe me. Remember? I got grounded for two months!" She exclaimed.

"But can you, you know, make an excuse? I promise I'll meet them next time!" he begged.

Raven let out a frustrated sighed and said, "But you _promised_ me you'll do this today!"

"But—"

"Please, Richard? Do it for me?" Raven pleaded, pouting her lips.

_'Man up!'_ his subconscious screamed at him. "Fine, I'll do it." He said, sighing. After all, that look she gave him was absolutely adorable.

Raven beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to get out of the car.

She slipped her fingers into his and the two stood in front of the door and she said, "You ready?"

"Yes, I am," Richard replied sarcastically.

"Don't give me that snarky attitude," Raven poked him in the ribs.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, pulling her body into his frame. "Shouldn't I be punished?"

"Of course," she was about to pull him into a kiss when suddenly the door swung open.

"Come in, come in," Angela said.

"Yes, do _come in_," Trigon said monotonously, his eyes on Richard.

Richard swallowed thickly and followed Raven into the house.

The four headed towards the living room, Angela and Raven sat on the sofa. Richard was prepared to sit next to Raven on the other side until Trigon beat him to it, so he reluctantly sat on the arm chair.

"So, Richard, tell me about yourself," Angela started.

"Yes. Tell us all about it." Richard swore that he heard Trigon suppressing his growl.

"I like to…uh…go to the gym regularly. I know hand-to-hand combat. Err. I'm pretty great at problem solving. I was…ahem…an acrobat, trapeze swinger until, you know, the _incident_." He shuddered at the memory, and Raven quickly placed her hand on his arm for comfort. He smiled at her and then continuing, "I'm smart. I get straight A's in school. I'm part of the material arts club."

Trigon droned, "Anything else? Like, what's your future career?"

"Well… I…um…going to take over my dad's company one day," Richard said, kept sneaking glances at Trigon. "After I graduate college."

"You're father is Bruce Wayne, right?" Angela said, practically cutting off the tension that's feeling the whole room.

Richard nodded.

"Is it true that he's engage to Selina Kyle?" Angela whispered to him, unfortunately, both Raven and Trigon heard her. Together, they said:

"Angela!"

"Mom!"

"It's alright," Richard chuckled, "and yes, the rumors are right. But my dad and future mother decided to keep it as a secret for now… You're all invited when the wedding comes…"

Angela was about to squeal and clap her hands together until she caught the look on Trigon's expression: he wants to be alone with Raven's boyfriend.

"Well, I'll just check if dinner is ready," Angela got up and then averting her eyes to Raven and said, "Raven, could you accompany me to the kitchen?"

Raven glanced at Richard then to her father then back to Richard then finally landed at her father before getting up and followed her into the kitchen.

Many thoughts were running through Richard's mind when he was alone with Trigon. The room was quiet and neither one of them made an attempt to start a topic. Trigon had taken out a newspaper to read, yet, that still didn't distract him from the boy who is dating his precious daughter. He straightened his newspaper, folded it, and set it down on the table.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Trigon asked.

"A year and few months, we've began dating since our junior year in high school," Richard answered immediately before he recoiling at his sudden outburst.

"Why haven't we met earlier then?"

"Because Raven said so, she knew that you'll somehow react this way."

Trigon nodded, rubbing his chin, and made an 'hmm' sound before throwing a barrage of questions at the poor, young man:

"What's your intention of dating my daughter? How were you interested in her? Why are suddenly with her? I heard so many things about you, playboy. If you hurt my little girl, help me I will murder you in your—"

"Mr. Scath," Richard said, with confidence. "I'm not here to hurt your daughter. Sure before I started dating her, I was with many girls."

Trigon triumphantly thought, _'Ah-ha!'_ "So you are dating my daughter for her looks right? And then you'll throw her away like yesterday's trash. I am surprise this lasted long, but not to threat and I'll tell her tonight and—"

Once again, Richard shook his head at him. "No, I'm not dating her because of her looks—"

Trigon didn't say anything and let him continue.

"—I love your daughter very much, sir. She _is_ very special when I first laid my eyes on her. And you were right about the whole dating her and then dumping her like yesterday's trash, but after having one date with her changed my perspectives. Her personality clashed with mine so well. And I know where her looks and traits comes from now."

Trigon couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Is that all?"

Richard shook his head at him. "She isn't like any girls. She was different… in a good way." With that said, his hand went into his pocket and he took out a ring box and he opened it to reveal a stunning ring with a genuine amethyst stone in the middle with two diamonds on the side.

"You're planning propose?" he said in shock, his eyes widen.

"Yes, I am," Richard said, putting the engagement box back into his pockets. "I'm in love with her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Are you asking for my permission?" Trigon asked.

"That I am," Richard said coolly. "Do you accept?"

"She's my only daughter. My only little princess who's too old to be daddy's little girl," Trigon chuckled at the fond memories that's flashing through his mind. "You understand right? I actually don't hate you at all, I just can't seem to accept the fact my little Raven is almost going away to college and start her own new life."

"She will always be your daughter, sir," Richard commented thoughtfully.

"Then I hope you get use to us since we're basically family," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Richard's eyes widen, his eyes sparked in thrill and happiness.

"Welcome to the family," Trigon finished before quickly, strictly added, "But I don't want the engagement too soon."

Richard shook his head. "I'm not, but I am planning to propose after graduation. Hopefully the wedding after we're both done with college."

Trigon nodded. "Smart idea, that way you'll have more time to plan ahead. And I know you two are still virgins."

"Too late for that already," he said abstractly.

It was a wrong move to say, and Richard didn't notice the look of shock and rage on Trigon's face.

Raven walked into the room and announced, "Dinner is ready—"

Trigon jumped towards Richard and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his feet off the ground by a few inches.

"You deflower my daughter?" Trigon shouted, shaking Richard.

"Daddy!" Raven yelled. "Get off of him! _Mom, do something!_"

"NO! He plucked your flowers, and he should not leave without being punished!" Trigon growled, and Richard stumbled into the arms of his girlfriend.

He was about to make a lunge if Angela hadn't come in and hold his arms back.

Raven stood up and said, "It was my idea."

Trigon stopped struggling and uttered, "What?"

"Both of us were ready to take our relationship to the next level," Raven said, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, tender kiss. Richard froze for a moment before he kissed her back and placed his hands on her cheek.

The two broke their kiss and Raven placed her forehead against his before averting her eyes to her father. "Even if you disapprove, I'll still love him."

Angela put two and two together before whispering, "Raven is old enough to make her own choice. We were younger than them when we first... you know..."

"But Angela, she is – _ow, ow!_" Trigon squeaked in pain when Angela twisted his arms slightly.

"Forget it or you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks," she threatened.

"Yes, dear," Trigon gulped.

Raven and Richard watched in amusement before Trigon turned around.

"I am sorry that I tried to kill you," Trigon mumbled.

"It's alright, sir," Richard smiled, taking Trigon's hand and shake it. "I would do the same if I have a daughter."

"Well, let's go and eat dinner. I'm hungry," Angela proclaimed, after the two men made amends.

Throughout dinner and dessert went pretty smoothly and calm. There was no tension between the two guys. After that, they all began to share several stories. Until Angela suddenly brought up embarrassing stories about Raven's childhood.

"I never knew you were so into Disney's princesses. I can't picture you in a Cinderella costume," Richard teased.

"Whatever," Raven replied, giving him a glare.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute. I wonder how the others would react," Richard said thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to hear the end of it from Gar, or Kori's constant topic about girlie stuff!" Raven hissed.

"Isn't it adorable?" Angela cooed at the sight of her daughter and boyfriend having a small argument. "They almost reminds me of us in our younger years."

"Indeed," Trigon observed.

After they watch the little quarrel ended with a kiss, Richard stood up from his seat and said, "I think it's time for me to go. I was also in trouble since the time I came back home late _from…_" He trailed off.

"I understand, Richard, though it would be great if you stayed here longer," Angela said with a soft, motherly smile.

"I'll walk you out to your car," Raven said, getting up as well.

xxx

Raven had been in Richard's car for a few minutes, seemingly, they were having another make out session for a few minutes before releasing their lips.

He placed a kiss and sucked on her neck and Raven had her hand on the back of his neck, she moaned when he found her favorite, sensitive spot.

"I got to go, Richard," Raven said, her eyes closed in bliss.

"Why?" he asked. "We could have a quickie in here."

"My parents are waiting," she said, "or probably watching."

"When has that stopped you? If I recurred, it was your idea to have sex in the car during a football game," Richard replied, his hand riding up into her dress.

"Nobody saw."

"Are you sure about that?" he said. "Because a couple of students caught us and they told me how good you were to fuck."

Raven lifted her head up and said, "And what did you do?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders and said, "I punched them in the guts."

Raven smiled, that was very insulting, and Richard did the right thing.

He, then, looked at the time. "You're right, it's getting late. I think I should leave now."

Raven sighed, causing Richard to smile.

"Disappointed? You were the one who didn't want to do it."

Raven lightly punched him in the shoulder and said, "No, I am not. I'm just wondering_…"_

Richard looked at her as she trailed off.

"When I'm I going to meet the parents?" Raven said.

Richard grinned at her and said, "How does next Saturday strikes you?"

* * *

><p><em>All I have to say is that I might make another sequel to a prior of this.<em>

_It depends if I have the idea or the muse to do so._

_Hope you enjoy this._


End file.
